


绿松石塔  Turchese Torre

by linzhishu



Series: 莉莉·杰索 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 59BG, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她来到这个世界是被爱着。<br/>她离开这个世界怀着爱意。<br/>这个世界又给了莉莉一次机会是为了告诉她，她始终值得被爱，以及，她仍旧能够去爱人。</p><p> </p><p>标题化自“象牙塔”，绿松石是指这一家三口的眼睛颜色。虽然大部分绿松石其实是蓝色，但有绿色的，很漂亮。<br/>又，本文发生在所谓医疗特别发达的平行世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	绿松石塔  Turchese Torre

莉莉恍惚地走在长廊上。  
阳光非常好，铺满整个地面，栏外的花坛里鲜花开放，台阶下有微微露头的小草。  
往常她会为此欣喜，但现在对一切都毫无感觉。  
莉莉脑中回响着她偷听到的他和那个小家族首领们的会议。

——你要我们怎么相信你的诚意？你的妻子不就是密鲁菲奥雷家族首领唯一的妹妹吗？只要她生下个继承人，你们就是一家人了吧？  
——她不会有孩子的。  
——什么意思？  
——要是能有，早就有了。她和别的家族首领关系太密切，我不会让她生下彭格列的继承人的。

只是因为这样的理由，只是因为这样的理由……莉莉连眼泪都流不出来。  
突然前方转角走出一个夹着资料的男人，拉回莉莉的神智。是狱寺隼人。  
首领控岚守一直对她这个外来家族的十代目夫人不太友好，见到她，皱着眉说：“你不在房间好好呆着，到处跑干什么？”  
莉莉还来不及露出一个讽刺的表情，忽然一阵巨响，她眼前一黑，脚下的大地似乎倾斜，她滚倒在地，然后被抓入一个温热的怀抱，紧紧护住，等山摇地动和轰鸣终于停止，莉莉从昏眩中清醒过来，惊讶地发现竟然是狱寺隼人在爆炸中保护了她。他们被一起压在了长廊倒塌的顶穹下。  
她茫然地说：“你不是——一直讨厌我……”  
他好像难以理解她的问题，带着几分不耐烦说：“你还是十代目夫人！我会保护你的。”  
她几乎脱口而出：泽田纲吉根本不把她当妻子！他巴不得她死掉，他就可以从这一桩尴尬的婚姻中解脱了！  
但她咬着唇咽了回去，她一点也没有把握，知道了泽田纲吉的真实态度，狱寺会不会代他效劳，在这里神不知鬼不觉地把她干掉。  
她一点也不想死。  
但就算能平安出去，知道了一切的她要怎么面对她的丈夫？  
昏暗中恐惧被放大了，对自身生命和未来的惶惶不安让莉莉流出泪来，哭着说：“我想回家……”她想要哥哥……  
他似乎被她突然的哭泣惊了一下，莉莉无法抑制悲哀：“我要回家……我要哥哥……”  
狱寺隼人有气无力地说：“死心吧。”  
他恶劣地说：“你已经嫁进彭格列，别想摆脱得了。”  
莉莉想不到这种境地了还要被恐吓，哭道：“你……混蛋……”  
他竟然露出个微笑：“蒙承夸奖。”  
狭小的空间让他们的脸挨得这么近，她第一次发现，他连笑的时候，眉头也是皱着的。  
莉莉不禁喃喃问：“你后悔过吗？进入黑手党——”  
他干脆地说：“开什么玩笑。老子生下来就是黑手党。”  
莉莉惊讶到，虽然知道岚守是黑手党家族出身的，但是第一次听到他这种说话方式。在他的十代目面前，他永远是毕恭毕敬的。  
想到泽田纲吉，莉莉的心又苦涩起来。

沉默片刻，莉莉才发现狱寺也没有说话是因为他已经昏过去了。  
氧气明明还很充足，莉莉这才察觉，狱寺隼人受了伤！一片黑暗中她看不到他伤了哪里，但显然伤势不轻，才这么快陷入昏迷。  
但即使如此，他还坚持着没有放手。  
很快即使看不到莉莉也知道他的伤有多重了，他伤口流出的血流淌到她脸上和胸前。  
盲人般的视野中，充斥着莉莉的感观的，全都是他的血。  
不行，在这样下去他会失血过多的……  
莉莉焦急不已，但再着急也没有用，她动弹不得，无法给他止血，也没法治愈他，莉莉第一次恨起自己不是晴属性。  
现在唯一的办法就是等待救援，好在彭格列首领在这里，应该很快就会发现十代夫人和岚守不见了。  
焦虑中时间似乎过得极慢，不知等待了多久，脸侧碎石被捅落的声音如同天籁，熟悉的声音传来：“莉莉，你还好吗？隼人和你在一起吗？”  
“纲吉！”她顾不得芥蒂，喊道，“纲吉！狱寺君已经昏过去了！你快想办法，他留了好多血！”  
她如此真心诚意地，不希望他死。  
即使只是为了泽田纲吉，她也很感激狱寺隼人，他是除了哥哥，唯一一个愿意保护她的人。

隐隐约约的声音飘过来，莉莉无心去听。但感觉过了好久，她无法转头去看的空洞也没有变大。  
为什么还不动手？  
莉莉无法心安，支起耳朵，屏息听着外面的声音，扑捉到模糊的单词：  
“承重……特殊材料……死气之火……”  
她突然醒悟，想起来她的丈夫如此想得到这个小家族助力的原因，这个家族虽小，历史却和彭格列一样悠久，手里握有防死气之火的材料配方，有什么理由他们的总部不是这种材料做出来的？  
莉莉心底冰凉。  
她强迫自己冷静，陆续传来的声音慢慢清晰了些：  
“失血过多……时间……强行……”  
“先救夫人，五成会坍塌……岚守……九成……”

莉莉睁大眼睛看着眼前的黑暗，她对自己的结局已经非常清楚了。  
他不可能会冒着失去一个守护者的危险救她。  
脸颊感到冰凉，莉莉才明白她又哭了。  
有什么堵住了嗓子，让她发不出声音，只有眼泪汹涌地流出。  
然后眼前的黑暗被破开，她看见了，死气之炎后是温暖的橙色眼睛，燃起火焰的时候，会带上金色的绚烂，里面满是愧疚。  
当初，她就是被双眼睛迷惑了。  
黑暗降临。

呼……！  
莉莉猛地呼吸，大口喘气，眼前似乎前一秒还是黑暗，以至于她对午后灿烂的阳光感到不适。  
不、她明明之前就在黑暗里！她应该被埋进倒塌的建筑里……莉莉情不自禁打了个寒战，但她面前的分明是祥和的街沿，对面就是一排路边的整齐的树。  
这里是……并盛的街道！  
她猛然回头，身后是气派的大门，回忆蓦然倒灌，她记得这个场景。  
这是十年前，她刚转到并盛，哥哥特意叮嘱她要到这里的古老黑手党家族内藤家拜访，她递交拜帖后刚刚出来。  
莉莉扯下身后的背包，里面果然有她的学生资料。  
竟然、竟然……她回到了过去。  
莉莉走出几步，远离内藤家的势力范围，然后终于支撑不住，蹲下抱膝哭起来。  
眼泪无声地浸湿了衣服，在发现半生都是个笑话之后，回到过去，是让她可以纠正错误？  
她只不过是喜欢上一个人……然后相信他了而已，这是错的吗？

把学生资料带在身上，莉莉今天原该去学校办理转学手续。哭过之后，莉莉也不知道接下来该怎么走，最后还是拿着资料去了学校。  
走在并盛中学的走廊上，恍如隔世。  
不……可不是，已经隔世了么。

到校长室办理好档案，被校长特别提醒要遵守“风纪”，这一切都熟悉又陌生。  
日后被称为彭格列最强的男人的云守，这时候还是个不良少年首领而已。  
从校长室出来，莉莉忍不住到她分配到、曾经呆了三年的班级去看看。现在回想起来，那或许是唯一没有阴谋的纯真的时候了。  
哭泣和发呆用了太长时间，放学的点已经过了，走廊上空空荡荡的，莉莉站在一年A班门外。这时候，班上已经没人了吧。  
莉莉推开门，空旷的教室中，棕发少年迎着阳光回头，稚嫩的脸庞像镀上金色柔光，阳光跃动在清澈的眸子里。  
就像记忆里最美的时光。  
莉莉情不自禁的露出个微笑。  
然后莫大的惶恐捏住她的心脏，是泽田纲吉！他怎么会还在这里！来不及思考，莉莉猛地转身跑掉。

她一口气冲回家，扑倒在床上。哭过太久的眼睛已经痛得无法再流泪。  
发现仍会为泽田纲吉所动让她心底尖锐的刺痛，又悲哀、又恐惧、又痛恨软弱的自己。  
忘掉他！忘掉他——！  
莉莉扑打着被子，就像想打醒天真的自己，她强迫自己回忆听到真相时感到的冰天雪地。  
反复把伤疤撕开，血淋淋地面对，才能坚定地告诉自己：  
忘掉他，忘掉他。

并盛是个温和而且包容力非常强的地方，多年后回想，在这里生活的记忆也是莉莉生命中非常美好的一部分。所以她不打算为泽田纲吉一个男人就逃开这一切。  
不可避免地被稍微卷入彭格列家族的各种事端，稍微有了几分交情，至少互相知道了对方是黑手党。  
当然在能摆脱那么多年感情带给她的影响之前，莉莉会避免一些和泽田纲吉接触的行为。遇到必须一起的活动，她也不会勉强推拒，只是不经意地流露几分为难。  
这样的态度以泽田纲吉的超直感不可能察觉不到，因为莉莉从不对他流露歧视轻蔑，也因为同为看起来正常的黑手党的一点同伴情谊，泽田纲吉对莉莉挺有好感。又一次莉莉借口学习拒绝去泽田家后，泽田纲吉垂头丧气地说：“杰索同学是不是很讨厌我……”  
里包恩一脚把他踢去贴墙：“蠢纲，情商有待提高，她那是喜欢你。”  
“咦咦咦咦！？怎、怎么会……什么时候……”  
“一见钟情吧，我怎么知道。”婴儿教师漫不经心地说，杰索这种小家族，他完全不会费心思去揣测。  
让泽田纲吉相信有女生对他一见钟情还不如让他相信京子明天就会和他结婚，这点疑惑就这么不了了之。  
莉莉对这小小的争执并不知道，她还有别的东西要操心。  
只身搬到并盛，原本是大小姐的莉莉顿时在生活上有了很多麻烦，望着存粮告馨、空空如也的冰箱，莉莉苦恼起来，菜场离这里很远，她没有时间天天去买菜，但一次买几天的自己根本就拎不回来吧。  
上一次也是一个人，没接受哥哥要派的仆人，那次是怎么过的呢？  
对了，她那个时候天天和泽田纲吉一起，这些小事就在玩笑中被里包恩吩咐几个男孩子帮她完成了。  
现在什么都要自己想办法了。而且她原本的房子离泽田家太近，现在住的是她重新租的一间公寓。  
犹豫中莉莉还是拿着钱包出门，不管怎么说今天的晚饭还是要解决的。  
走出家，正好对面的门打开，莉莉惊讶地看到银发少年走出门，原来他是住这里？  
狱寺就像没看见她一样，向电梯走去，莉莉脱口喊住他：“狱寺君！”  
他带着些许不耐烦回头。  
莉莉突然不知道要说什么，慌乱一下，她灵机一动：“狱寺君要出门吃饭吗？可不可以陪我去买菜，帮我提东西，作为报酬，我请你吃饭？”  
狱寺盯着她几秒，突然“切”了一声，不耐烦地转头说：“走吧。”  
莉莉不由微笑。

挑菜时银发少年一直点着烟，一句话都没说，之后倒是任劳任怨地帮莉莉全部拎了回去。  
一直到两人面对面坐下吃上饭，莉莉都没对狱寺说上第三句话。  
原来是这个样子，原来离开泽田纲吉，少年时代的狱寺是这个样子。孤僻到冷清，沉默而躁动，像无法寻到出口的困兽。  
莉莉有一点为他高兴。  
虽然现在的泽田纲吉还不够成熟到负担起他的未来、总为他的热情过度困扰，但在将来，他已经变成泽田纲吉不可取代的存在了。  
想必那个时候，就算和他被困在一起的不是自己这个出身敌对家族的、名不副实的十代目夫人，泽田纲吉也会选择救狱寺。  
他的愿望，终还是会达到的。

沉默吃饭的狱寺突然抬头：“你笑什么？”  
莉莉看到他眼里的冷漠，心里一紧，脱口而出：“我觉得……泽田君会很重视狱寺君的。”  
话语说出口，顿时流畅了起来，莉莉肯定地说：“狱寺君一定会变成泽田君最重要的左右手。”  
狱寺闻言，眼神柔和了些，总是紧蹙的眉尖微微舒展开。  
莉莉不由想，怪不得狱寺那么受女孩子欢迎。  
虽然没有泽田纲吉魔力一般的温暖气质，但他长得真是帅啊。

显然从莉莉的请求中得到启发，下一个周末，莉莉就看见狱寺陪着泽田纲吉买菜，殷勤地帮他拎大包小包的东西。  
泽田也看见了她，便邀请她去他家聚餐。  
还罕有首领气质的少年睁着棕色的大眼睛看着她，非常温和，还有些腼腆。  
她当初因为什么喜欢上他的呢？  
莉莉忽然发现她已经记不起来了。  
她就这么看着泽田纲吉，自己都没有发现地出神了几秒，泽田纲吉也完全没有发现，他身后的狱寺微微皱起眉。

莉莉不会拒绝得太刻意，但身为少见的外国少女，又长得漂亮，莉莉受到的关注也不少，她对待泽田纲吉的特殊渐渐被发现，不知不觉就有她喜欢泽田纲吉的流言。  
莉莉也听过这些流言，她没有太在意，也没费心去分辨，这种事只有越抹越黑。  
她不想让泽田纲吉影响她太多。  
莉莉，你要坚强。  
她在心里对自己说。  
抬头挺胸的生活。

对莉莉来说称得上好消息的就是她和狱寺关系慢慢好了起来。  
因为是邻居，生活中自然会有不少接触，莉莉发现，不知从何时起狱寺在观察她，在争斗中长大而缺乏常识的少年从她身上学习讨好泽田纲吉的方法。  
莉莉也愿意去帮助他。印象里狱寺一直不算脾气好，在那个已经不会发生的未来，莉莉就有些畏惧这个对她敌视的岚守，少年时的狱寺又是看起来标准的不良少年样。真正接触后，莉莉很为他的耐心和博学吃惊。  
这个暴躁又冷漠的少年，只会为泽田纲吉一个人软化下来。

当生活没有什么烦恼，时间总是过得很快的。  
不知不觉两年多的时间过去了，莉莉和大多数同学都关系不错，除了彭格列成员也有些别的朋友，经常和哥哥通通电话，这样的日子让莉莉打从心里感激，上天让她重回来一次。  
两年多里向她告白的男生很多，她无一例外拒绝了。有些男生真的很好，但她暂时没有再爱一次的力气。  
三年之期接近，彭格列小团体的活动也频繁起来，莉莉知道他们中学毕业后就会去意大利了，这是最后的年少时光。  
身为其它家族成员，她慢慢减少了与彭格列的接触，除了狱寺因为是邻居和她还时常碰面之外，与其他几个少年都几乎没什么接触了。

虽然不在乎毕业考成绩，但既然身在学校，就免不了加课，晚自习后回到家，莉莉才发现今天因为晚起匆忙出门，恐怕把钥匙忘在了家里。  
对门的狱寺去泽田家参加他们的聚会了，而这栋楼的其它用户，莉莉一个都不认识。  
无奈地叹了口气，莉莉只能在楼道里等狱寺回来。  
银发少年出现的时候，已经很晚了，看见她，惊讶道：“你怎么还在外面？”  
莉莉回答：“忘记带钥匙了。”  
料峭的天气让莉莉不禁寒战了一下，狱寺皱着眉打开家门：“麻烦，进来吧。”  
他伸手开灯，屋子里只亮了一瞬，然后伴随着噼啪一声，又陷入黑暗。  
停电了，还是灯坏了？  
狱寺啧了一声，说：“你先进去。”  
莉莉摸索着进门，狱寺走到门外看了看，然后回来，轰隆的雷声被阻隔在门外，莉莉才听到他说：“电阻丝烧断了，明天修。”  
这个叫……屋漏偏逢雨吗？  
莉莉下意识看了眼窗外。  
狱寺已经当先走向他的房间：“我房间里有暖气……好了，这个的电没断。”  
他住了三年还是一副把这里当暂住的习惯，主要用具都在卧房里，客厅厨房空旷得厉害。  
被冻得打哆嗦，莉莉没有犹豫地跟他进了卧室，狱寺翻箱倒柜地找手电筒，莉莉随便找一处地板坐了下来。

狱寺天天为了他的十代目早出晚归，算算他们也有好几天没有见到面。  
分道扬镳的时间就快到了，从前她是那个团体中的一员，最喜欢的只有泽田纲吉，如今和她关系最好的反而是当初不熟悉的狱寺。  
时间真是神奇。  
莉莉出神地看着已经变成水幕的窗户，室内一片雨幕中的昏暗，忽地想起她上一次生命的最后一刻，泽田纲吉破开黑暗的金橙光芒。  
一瞬间就回过神，莉莉感到骨髓冰凉的恐惧。  
过了三年，为什么她还是会在失落软弱的时候想起泽田纲吉！？  
她无法忘却他吗？她永远只能徘徊在这份失败的爱情里吗？  
永远无法摆脱泽田纲吉——  
这个猜想足以让她崩溃。

突然亮光一晃，狱寺已经找到手电筒打开，走过来：“坐地上干嘛？……”他也意识到了，他房间里没有一张椅子，总不好让莉莉坐到他床上。  
莉莉突然站起来，整个人用力扑向他。  
狱寺措不及防被扑倒，他身后就是床，两人一起跌倒在床铺里。手电筒掉到地上，咕噜噜滚到角落。  
“莉莉……”  
黑暗重新降临，莉莉摸索着他的脸，狱寺刚发出疑惑的声音，纤细的手指已经碰到他的唇，然后另一双柔软的唇贴了上来。  
“……！？”  
莉莉像在溺水，只能从他那里得到微弱的氧气，是饮鸩止渴也好，她现在只想从前世的影响里摆脱出来。  
用什么方法都好！只要能救她——  
“请你抱我，求求你……”  
她压着他，黑暗中眼泪流下来，滴落在他脸上。  
令人窒息的几秒钟沉默之后，狱寺突然抬手抱住她的腰，翻身把少女压在下面。  
一切都进行在黑暗中，什么都看不到似乎能给人安全感，谁都没有说话、谁都没有叫对方的名字。

结束之后莉莉默默地下床，摸索着穿起自己的衣服。  
眼睛已经适应了黑暗，视力好的人甚至可以勉强看清对方的表情，狱寺坐在床边，感觉脑中全是混乱，很想点一支烟，但不知道把烟包甩到了哪里。  
你难道不是喜欢十代目吗？  
看着刚穿好衣服的女孩子，狱寺实在没法把这话说出口。  
莉莉已经看了出来：“谢谢你没问出来，狱寺君真温柔……”  
她轻轻微笑：“我没有喜欢泽田君。是您救了我，谢谢您。”  
她俯身鞠躬：“对不起，让您困扰了，请忘了今天吧。”  
她开门走了。  
半响狱寺才后知后觉地想起莉莉忘记带她的钥匙，但他随便抓起外套披上冲出去时，已经不见了莉莉的影子。

雨已经停了，莉莉独自独自走在并盛的街道上。  
疲倦令她整个身体连同大脑都非常迟钝的，身体机械地行走，脑中却奇异地回想起她从前的愿望。  
她曾经想建立只有她和哥哥两个人的城堡，想有数不完的糖（她会把棉花糖都分给哥哥），她想成为泽田纲吉的妻子，她想要一个孩子。  
她那么喜欢孩子，结婚之后一直期盼着一个孩子，这点谁都知道，所以当她知道泽田纲吉不让她有孩子只是因为她是敌对家族首领的妹妹，对他的所有信任都崩溃了。  
她对爱情和婚姻都失去了希望，即使想要一个孩子，也不想再跟任何男人有接触。

莉莉拿出电话，拨通号码。  
“莉莉呀～♪”带着漫不经心和甜腻的少年声音，却顿时让她安下心来。  
莉莉斟酌着词句：“哥哥，我想要个孩子。”  
“哦呀？”  
“我……我刚刚跟人……”复述时才想到自己做了多么无耻的事，莉莉脸上发烧，即使对着一直包容自己的哥哥，也觉得难以启齿。  
“我明白了～”电话那头的少年轻易明白了妹妹未出口的话语，笑眯眯地说，“我马上派飞机接你，回来我给你一副药，保证可以哟。”  
白兰没有生气，也没有多问别的，态度如常，莉莉不禁眼泪簌簌落下。  
她想起在上一次，泽田纲吉因为她是白兰的妹妹而防备她，哥哥却没有因为她是泽田纲吉的妻子而疏远她。

天亮起来的时候，莉莉回到了白兰面前，吃下药后莉莉微微舒了口气。  
白兰拎着一包棉花糖，眉梢微挑：“莉莉被人欺负了吗～？”  
莉莉下意识摇头。  
白兰没有再问，莉莉突然想起一件事，带着恳求看向白兰：“我不想让人知道孩子父亲是谁……”  
“没问题，”白兰笑得眉眼弯弯，“等胎儿成形的时候你再吃一副药，孩子会完全像妈妈，跟你一摸一样。”  
莉莉安心地露出个微笑：“哥哥，你真好。”她捧起白兰的手，贴在脸上，“我最喜欢哥哥了，哥哥最厉害。”

怀孕和生产都是辛苦事，但是莉莉想到会有个完全属于她的孩子，就什么都不怕了。  
生下一个女孩后的第一夜，莉莉做了个梦。  
原本她醒来就差不多忘了这个梦境，但当她的目光掠过她身边的婴儿，她想起来了——想起了一点点。  
她梦到了一双绿眼睛。  
和她眼睛的颜色一样，像纯绿色的绿松石，但不是莉莉眼睛的形状，那是属于男孩子的。  
莉莉看着小小的女儿，十个月来第一次意识到这件事：这是她和狱寺隼人的女儿。  
令她惊讶的是，她为此感到幸福。  
她从什么时候开始爱着他……？  
从前世绝望之际被他护在身下、今生日常接触、那因绝望而生的一夜？  
她以为她的生命完全被泽田纲吉浸透，但原来不知不觉已被渗入另一个人的痕迹。  
她为什么不像别人求助？  
即使绝望如斯、当时身边只有他，但她为什么会想到那个方法？为什么一夜之后她立刻想要个孩子？她并不是随便的女孩子。  
前世她只有泽田纲吉一个男人，这次也只是一个，就是狱寺  
为什么她不希望任何人知道孩子的父亲是谁？她知道哥哥和彭格列早晚会开始争端，哥哥会完全的保护她，但她也不希望她和孩子会连累到狱寺。  
她一语成谶，是他又救了她。  
莉莉以为她已经失去的、温柔的感情充斥着她的心里。  
她并不指望狱寺会爱她，但她会怀抱着这份爱情和孩子，并不停止爱他。

两个月后孩子的皮肤变得光润，小小的五官、稀疏的白色头发、睁开后的绿松石般的眼睛，这个孩子果然非常像她。  
莉莉给孩子起名蒂尔切瑟（Turchese，意大利语，绿松石）。  
她没有告诉哥哥，虽然是和她一样颜色的绿眼睛，但这形状像狱寺。  
哥哥的药剂并没有完全抹掉来自父亲的特征，她继承了狱寺的眼睛。  
她贴着女儿的脸，为这小小的疏漏和秘密感到快乐。

对黑手党相关的事完全没有兴趣，莉莉呆在杰索家族也就是养孩子外加关心哥哥的生活，蒂尔切瑟两岁后，白兰把莉莉送到了他掌控的一个海岛上。  
这里根本看不出是黑手党统治的地方，居民不多不少，非常安宁，莉莉和蒂尔切瑟住在一栋两层小楼里，只有她们两个人，房子也不大，就像普通的母女一样生活，莉莉非常满意。  
除了有时回忆在并盛的学生生涯，第一次人生的事都被她忘得差不多了。  
直到她在海边救起一个人。  
在哥哥的势力范围里被保护得好好的，她没想到会再见到狱寺。  
没想过会这样再见。

他满身伤痕，呼吸微弱，血已经都被海水冲掉，但大片大片的衣服都已经被干涸的血液变成黑色，苍白的皮肤冰凉，如同尸体。  
莉莉碰到就打了个寒战，然后一把攥住他的手，忍不住泪流满面。  
哭了很久之后，莉莉抹掉眼泪，艰难地把他搬回家里。莉莉不敢告诉任何人。彭格列一直是黑手党教父，狱寺身为岚守，是谁能让他伤得那么重？  
虽然彭格列的守护者也不是就不会死，但是……莉莉总有不好的预感。  
她一直相信着，唯一能撼动、挑战彭格列的，只有哥哥。

或许因为在单亲家庭长大，蒂尔切瑟除了很小的时候，一直都很乖巧，见到妈妈搬回来一个陌生男人，也没有问。  
事实上蒂尔切瑟一直乖巧安静得令莉莉有些担心，她想过或许是海岛上过于狭小的生活限制了蒂尔切瑟的性格发展，但白兰告诉她这几年外面在战乱，很不安全，一步也不许她出岛。

狱寺隼人醒来的时候，一时以为自己在做梦。  
睁眼之前他就已经判断出这里没有危险，只有一个没有武力的孩子的呼吸声，空气中飘荡着淡淡的海水咸腥味，还有久违的……和平安宁的感觉。  
……被救了啊。  
狱寺茫然地睁开眼，印入眼帘的是干净居家的天花板，和半张稚嫩漂亮的脸。白头发绿眼睛的女孩盯着他。  
狱寺坐起来，看到这孩子的全貌让他觉得非常眼熟，女孩儿跑到门外，稚嫩清软的声音传来：“妈妈，他醒了！”  
“宝贝儿，在外面等妈妈一会儿。”柔和的女声应道。  
狱寺看向打开着的房门，白色长发的女子出现在房间门口，熟悉的容颜。  
“……莉莉。”  
“狱寺君。”  
非常自然的称呼，好像他们之间没有相隔七年的陌生时光。

然后莉莉从狱寺口里听到他重伤的原因，预感成真。  
“我们和白兰开战了。彭格列已经毁了。”  
即使早对哥哥的能力怀有信心，莉莉也不由战栗，但更令她不安的，是提到彭格列的毁灭时狱寺漠然的态度。  
“……泽田君呢？”  
“十代目已经死了。”  
他说的没有迟疑、停滞，流畅而平缓，里面再没有任何感情，仿佛他的灵魂已经随着被迫承认这个事实而陷入死寂。  
然后他微微睁大眼睛。  
莉莉在哭。  
她漂亮的绿松石般的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来：“对不起……”  
她紧紧盯着他，哭泣道：“对不起……”  
对不起，我哥哥做下的事情，让你这么伤心。我所爱着的亲人，伤害了你，对不起。  
狱寺隼人听懂了。  
那一夜之后莉莉就从并盛消失，从此再未相见。他私下打听过她的消息，但一无所获。  
后来见到白兰，他就明白了，同样的姓氏、白色的头发、颜色不同但非常相似的眼睛，她是白兰•杰索的妹妹。  
白兰想必能把她保护得很好，那就这样吧。他以为已经彻底断开了。  
直到放手他都未能梳理清，他对莉莉，或莉莉对他，是什么样的感情。  
他现在终于确认，莉莉喜欢的并不是泽田纲吉，而是他。

狱寺的伤势很严重，莉莉手里也没有足够的药品，为了养伤他留在了莉莉家，这个世界上对他这个彭格列核心成员而言，也根本没有安全的地方了。  
不仅仅是安全……在各个战场抵抗过白兰的狱寺清楚，除了这里和白兰总部，再也没有一座完整的城市。狱寺曾经以为白兰只把世上的人分成三种：已经死了的，即将死掉的，和他自己。  
直到看到这个为了莉莉打造的和平的海岛，他才发现或许还有第四类。  
在窗边看到过街道上虚假的和平喧嚣，狱寺觉得非常讽刺。  
与所有真正的海岛不同的，这里的海岸和港口非常冷清，因为没有人来，也没有人离开。  
因为狱寺的到来，莉莉才第一次听到外面的情况。  
“我以为只是普通的黑手党争斗，怎么会……”  
“他想毁灭世界。”这是平静的陈述句。  
“那么，你……”  
“我会反抗他。”  
“……你做不到的。”  
“有些事必须有人做，而且……那是十代目的愿望。”  
狱寺从口袋里拿出一枚戒指，白色的双翼托着宝石，他讽刺地笑：“这是玛雷指环……和彭格列指环差不多的东西。我杀了一个六吊花，白兰也不可能放过我。”  
莉莉立刻明白这就是他重伤的直接原因，他如此拼尽全力的原因，应该还有一个没说，是为了……给泽田纲吉复仇。  
悲哀停留在她心中，这是她所爱之间的矛盾，不可调和，不可挽留。  
她很久都没有说话，最后轻声说：“我去做饭。”然后起身离开。

狱寺隼人独自坐在房间里，视线安静地投往空处。  
他对莉莉说这些，确实有逼莉莉远离自己的意图。  
他想，其实……他们不该重逢的。

轻轻的脚步声惊醒了他，和莉莉一个模子里刻出来的小女孩走进来，碧绿的眼睛静静地看着他。  
狱寺低头看着，目光落在她的眼睛上，产生了一种有别于初见时的熟悉感。他张口，才发现不知道怎么称呼，莉莉一直叫她“宝贝儿”，他还不知道她的名字。  
蒂尔切瑟轻轻喊：“爸爸。”  
狱寺隼人蓦然睁大眼睛。  
他一瞬间就明白了这句话的意义，这是他和莉莉的孩子，在……那一夜。  
是的，即使是和母亲一摸一样的发色瞳色，但那是他的眼睛。

心底的感情复杂难言，最明显的是茫然无措，和不可忽视的温情。  
狱寺轻声问：“你叫什么名字？”  
女孩儿说：“我叫蒂尔切瑟，没有姓。”  
他伸出手，摸摸她白色的头发：“你姓狱寺，宝贝儿，爸爸姓狱寺。”  
虽然吃惊，但他没有片刻怀疑。  
此刻狱寺才发现，他竟然奇异的，从来没有想过问莉莉她丈夫这个问题。  
因为这女孩太像她了吗？他虽然惊异于她已做了年轻的母亲，却没有一秒钟想到过这孩子的父亲的存在。

饭桌上狱寺才发现莉莉诡异的态度，她似乎根本没有告诉过蒂尔切瑟她父亲是谁。更加不知道狱寺已经知道了。  
蒂尔切瑟表现出对狱寺的喜爱让她很高兴，但她完全没想到这已经不是她一个人的秘密了。  
谁都没有去揭破它。  
狱寺很清楚，他的时间不多，他不可能永远留在这里……这个世外桃源一般的避风港。  
而蒂尔切瑟……狱寺惊讶于她的敏锐程度，也心痛于她成熟懂事的程度。

狱寺隼人与莉莉重逢的第十天，告诉她：“我要走了。”  
莉莉没有回答，安静地送他到门口，然后突然问：“你要去刺杀哥哥吗？”  
狱寺说：“是。”  
“你会死的。”莉莉笃定地说，“我经常和哥哥联系，知道他身边有多少力量，你没法成功，你肯定会死的！”  
她捂住眼睛，潸然泪下：“我在放你去送死……”  
狱寺隼人有一瞬间的动摇，如果她请求他不要去……  
但她没有说。  
莉莉非常清楚，没有一个男人能够忍受借女人的关系在仇人的保护下生活，即使不为泽田纲吉报仇，狱寺隼人也非去不可。

离开莉莉的房子的时候，狱寺隼人有些惊讶，为他还会感到痛苦这种情绪。  
他以为他的灵魂已经随着十代目的死亡而逝去了。  
在她那里呆的十天，唤醒了十年之前，那个无忧无虑的少年。  
那时候他还孤僻而任性，哪怕已经宣誓效忠，心也像浮萍般不安定。  
但他所有的焦虑与伤口都被她安抚，仿佛无关战争，没有硝烟，那栋房子里，是从他幼年起，就渴望的家庭。  
他现在正将那理想置于身后。  
他属于野心、叛逆、战斗、忠诚的一半灵魂和十代目一起埋葬。  
属于爱情和梦想的一半灵魂，他以为已经在通往黑手党的血腥杀戮中丢失的那一部分，被从时光中找了回来，交到她手里。  
然而他必须离开她。  
迈步的时候，狱寺似乎听到灵魂与身体间撕裂的声音。  
一步，两步，三……

遥远的天际突然爆发出强烈的七色光彩，无比熟悉的火焰气息充斥空气，狱寺悚然而惊。  
那是……彩虹奶嘴！  
虽然不知道白兰搜集的目的，但现在七的三次方确实已经全都在他手里了。  
是白兰！？他想做的事、已经完成了！？  
在狱寺感到刻骨的绝望之前，七彩光芒以极快的速度爆发、蔓延，充满了有形的和无形的世界。

——这是原著世界的白兰被打败于是所有平行世界的白兰都被抹消全部洗牌重来的分界线——

轻微的人声喧哗掠过耳边，零星行人穿行于街道商铺，街尾拴着大把彩色气球，有一个红色的断了线飘上天，远远传来海船鸣笛的声音。  
狱寺隼人突然弄不清，他是打算干什么？

迟疑了一刻后，没有完全愈合、隐隐作痛的伤口提醒了他，他是背着莉莉出来的。  
就像时光的奇迹，分别七年后，他和莉莉再次相见，就像从未分开过一样。  
那一晚他徘徊在并盛的街道整夜，寻找无家可归的少女的踪迹，但第二天来到学校为她办理转学手续的人，才让他蓦然想起，她是有家的，在意大利。  
而他没有任何立场去询问她的消息。  
他一直没有忘记过那一夜，但是他确实以为……那就是结束了。  
要不是这次在休假中受到袭击，流落到这个岛上来，他都不知道他和莉莉已经有了一个孩子。  
蒂尔切瑟。  
他想起这个有着和父母一样的白头发和绿眼睛的女孩子，就觉得温暖和不知所措起来。

抬眼看到前方有一家花店，狱寺走进去，打算买一束白百合。  
心算了一下，出门前蒂尔切瑟塞给他的钱还足够。  
手伸进口袋，狱寺摸到了他今天出来的原因——给他准备的求婚戒指买一个戒指盒。  
银缠着碎钻做出腾翔的羽翼形状，中心托着一枚纯绿色的绿松石，就像莉莉……或者他的眼睛。  
十代目总说他到了该结婚的年纪了。差点安排他去相亲，当时刚好他看到这个戒指，就买了下来，这次海难，他身上的东西除了彭格列指环几乎丢了个干净，竟然只有这枚戒指幸免于难。  
这只是巧合吗？这是命运。  
狱寺想，就像他接受了里包恩的信到日本，然后遇到十代目一样——即使他没有接受那封信，他相信还是会因为别的原因遇到泽田纲吉。  
他和莉莉错过了这么多年，也终还是重逢。

这次回彭格列，一定要把莉莉和蒂尔切瑟一起带回去。

 

“妈妈，你为什么哭？”  
白皙的小手拂去母亲脸上的泪珠，莉莉有些莫名，然而心底的哀伤让她的泪水源源不断地流出来，她慌忙擦了擦眼泪：“不知道，我突然觉得忘了什么重要的东西……”  
“你忘了对爸爸说爱他。”蒂尔切瑟肯定地说。  
莉莉大吃一惊，顾不上哭了：“你怎么、什么时候……”  
安静乖巧的蒂尔切瑟从来没问过她关于父亲的问题，令她放心之余，也不由担心蒂尔切瑟心里是否会对父亲这个词产生什么障碍。  
“我早就知道了。”蒂尔切瑟仰头，望着同样颜色的眼睛，“妈妈，你爱爸爸吗？”  
悲伤仍停留在心中，但莉莉的心神已经被更重要的事取代，她一直都担心自己的任性会给蒂尔切瑟造成伤害。“是的，宝贝儿。”  
她伸手抱起她：“你是因为妈妈的爱才诞生的。”  
蒂尔切瑟没有问爸爸是否也爱她，她觉得妈妈肯定不明白这个。  
她抱紧母亲的脖颈，问：“要是爸爸像妈妈求婚，妈妈会和爸爸结婚吗？”  
“会啊。”  
莉莉在女儿看不见的角度露出微笑。  
她一直爱着他——

 

番外•狱寺隼人

狱寺隼人醒来时，已经躺在家族医院，他的一条腿和一只手粉碎性骨折，连脊椎骨都有裂痕，好在以现在的医疗技术，也不过就是躺上一两个月而已。  
得知他醒来，十代目很快就来看他，他问：“十代目，夫人……”  
“你们一起被救了出来，但她体质不如你，已经……重伤不治。”  
十代目这么说，那么……他就这么相信。

爆炸的犯人没有查出来，现在的时局也无法花太多精力追查。当先重要的是举办在这场爆炸中牺牲的家族成员的葬礼。  
因为她是正在和彭格列交战的密鲁菲奥雷首领的妹妹，长老不允许把她葬在彭格列公墓，十代目没有坚持，他知道恐怕她自己也不怎么愿意。

狱寺记得，他在说“你还是十代目夫人！我会保护你的。”时候，她看起来就快哭了。  
他这样说，只是觉得她那么喜欢十代目，如果连这个身份也不被承认了，很可怜。  
他知道十代目并没有把她当成妻子。  
十代目一直在为此痛苦愧疚。  
她似乎一直以为他对她的敌视是源于她的出身，或者她与十代目的距离，其实不是，他没那么浅薄。因为她让十代目为她操心还茫然不知。  
十代目问过他：“等战争结束后，我找一个海岛，让她去隐居，做自己喜欢的事……你说她会不会好过点呢？”  
并不需要他回答，十代目只是在倾诉而已。  
十代目不肯和莉莉有一个孩子，就是怕那个时候会拖累她，尤其是姓泽田的孩子。  
谈起她的话题，经常以愧疚开始，十代目说到最后却总会微笑起来：“她不指望她原谅我，但她会过得好的，莉莉是个好女孩。”  
他柔和却坚定地说：“她真的像百合花一样，宽容温柔，上天不会亏待她这样的女孩。”

听十代目说多了，狱寺不由就开始关注她起来。然后终于勉勉强强承认，她是个配得上十代目的好女人。  
说给十年前的他听一定不相信，他也会有希望这种粉饰太平的状况保持下去的时候。  
但终究是瞒不住。他看到她一脸恍惚的走出来，眼底全是痛苦和不能置信，就明白，她听到了、或者猜到了些什么。  
还没有想好怎么处理对十代目最有利，爆炸就发生了。  
至少在她还顶着十代目夫人身份的时候，他一定会保护她。  
黑暗里，她在他的身下哭。  
她哭着说：“我要回家……我要哥哥……”  
他感到心脏被揪住。

可能为了那一刻的悸动，后来狱寺少数的空闲时，会买一束百合花，送到她墓上。  
每一次他都沉默。  
他一直不会说话，从少年时代起就是，非常非常感激仰慕十代目，但语言太贫乏了，他怎么也说不好。  
现在，有些他自己都理不清的东西，更没法化成语言。  
他知道在最后的时候，她一定非常讨厌他叫她“夫人”。  
除了夫人，他不知道该怎么称呼她。

有些事情，还没来得及开始，就结束了。

*

狱寺隼人不知何时起有了买花的习惯。每一次买的时候都叫店员包装起来，那是要送出去的吧？  
他习惯买百合花，却不知道要送给谁。最后总是拆开留在他办公室里。  
长老团又在催着十代目成婚，吉留罗涅上次送来的交换信息还没回复，联盟里新加入了个发展不错的杰索家族，零零总总的事情，狱寺处理公务中一抬头，就看见放在窗台的白百合。  
他是什么时候，开始喜欢这种干净娇柔的花儿的呢？

不久之后彭格列举办一场宴会，狱寺负责开场前的秩序，踏上走廊，对面正好是一个白色长发的女孩，抱着一束花走过来。  
她低头整理着怀着怀里的花，离狱寺很近了发现，忙说：“您好。”  
她抬起头：“我是杰索家族的代表，来参加……”  
两双极为相似的绿松石般的眸子对上，女孩脱口而出：“先生，我是不是和你见过？”  
话一出口她就羞红了脸：“抱歉，我不是在搭讪……”  
“我知道。”他莫名地很想微笑，“我也觉得，我们之间一定见过。”

 

于2012.01.10

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道大家看懂了没。我的设定是，在原著世界里的彭格列打败白兰后，所有平行世界白兰造成的伤害都被抹消，死去的人也复活，为了不造成世界混乱，人们的记忆都被调整了，破坏的源头白兰也会被抹掉。  
> 原著10-世界的白兰什么都还没做，所以不会被抹掉。本文涉及的两个世界里白兰的存在都被抹消了。  
> 番外世界，因为白兰不存在，莉莉就不会去并盛，而是留在意大利继承杰索家族，所以她和泽田纲吉等人认识并嫁给泽田纲吉的过去也被改变了，变成多年后作为家族首领重新认识。  
> 正文世界，因为有凯乐蒂的存在，不能让莉莉没去过并盛，就改成她放弃继承权脱离了家族，在并盛认识狱寺后又独自离开隐居。  
> 至于是谁安排这一切，就当是盖亚意识好了。
> 
> 注一：日本到意大利视不同地区坐飞机得十个小时以上，这里就当是未来世界的交通更发达了。  
> 注二：大部分绿松石的颜色其实是青蓝，贴一张绿色的：  
> 


End file.
